Carry Me
by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC
Summary: "Little birds need a place to put their foots." Wally will always, always be there for Robin; he will always be there to carry Robin; and he will always be that place for the little bird to go home to. Hints of BirdFlash.


**A.N.: Well, this was fun! I think. I don't really do fight scenes very well, or crazy Joker, and that's pretty obvious. I also don't do well with budding relationships. In short, this story is _lame_. Like, really lame. But I love me some good Birdflash, so I hope it sorta makes up for it. Please let it make up for it. I don't own Young Justice, or DC Comics. So, I hope you guys like it, and reviews would be loved!**

**Also, would you lovely readers consider reading a story with Barry and his lovely wife Iris? I don't know, that couple just makes me all warm and cozy. Just asking.**

The only sound Kid Flash could hear was that of a fabric ripping and a hissing sound. The second sound nearly tripped the speedster up, because Robin _never _hissed unless he was hurt. He was like Batman - neither made any sound effects unless necessary.

Hissing was a sign of pain.

_Robin was in pain _was all that Wally's mind comprehended. He could do with cuts and bruises and torn clothing, but when Robin, the Boy Wonder, the ebony-haired acrobat that seemed to find humor in every fight against every villain, had cuts and bruises and torn clothing, it set something off inside the ginger. It was a trigger of supports, Kid Flash, presumed. Uncle Barry was the same. If Aunt Iris was hurt in any way, the older speedster would not hesitate to beat the attacker within an inch of his life. The same could apparently be said for Wally in concerns to a certain bird.

Before Kid Flash could see the same color as his hair, Robin leaped backwards, obviously favoring his left leg when he landed. The sidekick staggered almost imperceptibly, yet the ever-vigilant ginger could tell that the acrobat was feeling some serious discomfort.

The Joker laughed, red grin wide and crazed, as he juggled a knife between his hands. "Somethin' the matter, Boy Blunder? Too bad Ol' Bats isn't here! It'd be like old times, wouldn't you say?"

Robin glared underneath his mask, clenching his fists. The villainous clown frowned gently, and Wally almost mistook his insanity for sincere unhappiness. As soon as the frown appeared, however, an even more sinister smile overtook the green-haired man's face. He giggled, not like Robin's giggle - not at all; it was loud and high and not so much devious as just evil.

"Laugh a little, Birdie!" the Joker commanded, taking another swing at Robin. The black-haired teen dove to the right, skidding and rolling on the ground as he did so. It looked painful, and Robin grit his teeth as he hopped back upwards. He fumbled in his utility belt for a Birdarang, though his enemy was obviously used to such a style of fight. The man, skin coated with white paint that cracked at the laugh lines around his mouth and the crinkles by his eyes, rushed forward. Armed only with a knife, Kid Flash thought that Robin shouldn't have looked so scared as he did.

But it _was _Joker. And Robin didn't have Batman.

As Robin ran, drops of blood trailed behind him. His tights were ripped and stained at the edges with the blood that ran from the cuts on Robin's knees and lower left leg, making the wounds look much more serious than they really were. Still, the sight made Wally's stomach clench, and the realization made the ginger's eyes narrow in determination.

Neither could lose their focus right now. The Joker would use that to his advantage, and any advantage for the insane clown was a dangerous one indeed.

The brunette finally revealed a Birdarang and threw it; the object, with impressive speed and accuracy that would've impressed even Batman, grazed the Joker's hand, causing him to lose grip of the knife. It clattered to the ground, not far away from its owner, and not close enough to either of the sidekicks.

Wally considered getting it, but he worried at what other devices that monster kept under his purple coat. The redhead figured that, if _he_ were an evil villain, he'd keep his least dangerous weapon with him initially to get his opponent's guard down. Perhaps the Joker was doing that exact same thing. Or perhaps he really _was _crazy and just planned on cutting and slicing Batman's sidekick apart with just a carving knife.

"My hand kinda...stings..." A trickle of bright red blood ran down the Joker's hand, contrasting sharply with the man's chalky skin.

Quicker than Wally would've thought possible, the green-haired man reached for his weapon; he pointed it in Robin's direction, almost oblivious that there was another very capable sidekick with the Boy Wonder. However, this very capable sidekick was just staring at the two, even when Robin was only a few feet away from the redhead. And Robin was bleeding. And Batman would kill Kid Flash later.

"Alright, Boy Blunder! Let's dance!" The Joker cackled, diving towards the ebony-haired teen. Wally could hear the sound of ripping flesh, a gasp that sounded too much like Robin it _hurt_, and another crazed laugh.

That laugh, that high-pitched chuckle that wove its way down Wally's spine and coiled around it like a freezing rope - that was what threw the ginger back into reality. Kid Flash jumped into action and practically tackled the green-haired clown to the concrete floor of the roof. It was a terribly stupid, very dangerous move, but Wally could've cared less at the moment. He took a swift punch at the white-faced man, practically smirking at the cracking sound he heard come from the Joker's nose.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kid Flash noticed Robin attempt to push himself off the ground, but fell back to the floor with a thud. The brunette held one arm to his chest, curled his legs up as far as they could go, and whimper so pathetically that the redhead considered leaving his current fight to help his friend.

"Stay down!" Wally practically growled; it sounded harsh, but he knew that gentle words would get nothing done. Robin glanced at him, in an almost-desperate sort of look, but did as told.

Punch after punch, the redhead threw his fist directly in the Joker's face. It must've hurt, Kid Flash figured, but he didn't care. The blood that was splattered on the clown's hands was Robin's. Wally knew it, the Joker knew it, and Robin probably didn't know it (because he was still too busy _losing _all of his remaining blood). Finally, finally, the green-haired man gave a cry of pain, not quite as loud as Robin's had been, nor had it been remotely as heartbreaking, but it was enough to halt the speedster.

"You're lucky I'm not Batman," Kid Flash said through gritted teeth, pushing himself off the ground. The redhead could hear sirens closing in, knew that the police were coming, and _his _job was done.

His professional job, at least.

Running over towards the tiny brunette, Wally placed a gentle hand on Robin's shoulder. The smaller boy winced but smiled unconvincingly in the direction of his best friend. "Couldn't have done better myself," Robin said weakly, stretching out his legs. This small action still managed to cause the ebony-haired teen to whimper. "That is _some _sharp knife, huh?"

For once, humor was lost to Wally. The speedster glared in response. "How much?"

"Pardon?"

"How much does it hurt?" It was taking all of the ginger's willpower not to lose his cool with Robin. The boy was too nonchalant for his own good when it came to this sort of thing. Normally uptight for the _fun _things, Robin lost all his inhibitions when it came to crime fighting.

Giggling, Robin sat up. "Not too bad." As if to lose his battle against Wally's logic, Robin cried out in pain when he tried to stand. He leaned against Wally's strong shoulder and sighed. "A little bad."_  
_

A few droplets of blood fell around Robin's feet, making his ginger friend scowl. Immediately, he reached into Robin's utility belt, knowing that the boy had everything on the face of the earth hidden inside his belt. Retrieving a spindle of bandages, Wally sat himself on the down; it brought Robin down as well, just because the brunette was leaning so heavily on the redhead.

Kid Flash ripped off a few strips of the bandages, first wrapping a thin band around Robin's arm. It wasn't bleeding too badly, though the ginger knew very well that it was still causing the ebony-haired boy discomfort.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air, wrapped itself around Wally's throat that kept the redhead from permeating the quiet atmosphere. He didn't figure that Robin would care too badly, only because the brunette was too busy nursing his bleeding legs. With that thought, Kid Flash took another strip of the gauze and used it to soak up a bit of the excess blood that kept Wally from seeing just how bad the cut was. It was deeper than the gash on Robin's arm, though not nearly bad enough to cause a fit over.

It was enough, however, to make the speedster's stomach flip uncomfortably.

Three strips left. He could make more, but Wally preferred to be precise and correct in numbers. And if he happened to run out of bandages, then it was Robin's fault for getting hurt in the first place.

"You're being quiet." Robin's voice was the first to penetrate the silence, soft and a little weak, but still very much Robin. Just the sound of it itself almost brought a light smile to the speedster's face. Almost.

"Thinking," Kid Flash mumbled back, grabbing one of the remaining ribbons and wrapping it around Robin's left leg. To the brunette's credit, Robin didn't move. He only gritted his teeth and reached a hand out for something to grab. When Wally finished tying the strip of cloth, Robin's hand finally found that thing to grab - Wally's hand.

It was a simple gesture, but it made the acrobat so vulnerable and so _young _that Wally felt his heart clench. It was like seeing Robin in a new light, or rather, the light that only flickered on when it was just the two of them. But when that shine did filter through all the walls that the ebony-haired boy had put up, it was like some sort of luminiscent rainbow that the speedster could admire for days.

...And that was the most poetic thought that Wally would ever have, and he could only hope that he would never have another notion so flowery.

Once the redhead finished bandaging Robin's right knee, using the last piece of gauze to wipe up the rest of any excess blood off of Robin's legs, Wally stopped to examine his work. The brunette was pale and still had an uncomfortable pain written all over his face, but he looked much better. Alfred would have to do a more in-depth job once they got back to the Wayne Manor, but it would do for now. "Can you stand?" Wally asked, perhaps a bit nervously. The ginger wanted to know, needed to know, that his work had been enough. He wanted to know that his hesitancy to step in earlier hadn't been completely detrimental. Wally had redeemed himself, right?

Robin nodded, getting to his feet. He took a step forward and crumpled to the ground. Wally rushed forward and wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist. "I'll take that as a 'no'," he observed, chuckling gently.

Without another thought, Wally got off the ground. He could feel Robin's fingers grasping back for him, because really, Kid Flash was the only support Robin had at the moment. Crouching down on the ground, back towards the brunette, Wally pointed to his back. "Get on," he said simply.

"Ummm..."

"What, you _don't _want a piggy-back? And you _want _to walk all the way home? I don't think Batman will like that too much." Behind him, the speedster could hear a resigned sort of sigh and a pair of arms wrap themselves around the ginger's neck. It was a gentle touch, a simple touch that made Wally's heart beat just a tad bit more than it should have. Standing back up, Kid Flash grabbed onto Robin's legs and lifted the small brunette into the air. He kept his steady grip, because it would be terribly unfortunate should the Boy Wonder fall _now_.

"Want me to go fast?"

"Want me to pass out?"

Beginning a very long, very boring trip back to the Wayne Manor, Wally sighed. "You make this no fun." The ginger heard a little giggle that tickled the speedster's ear in such a way that Kid Flash almost dropped his best friend.

"But you love me."

Oh, that he did. It was a frightening thought; it was new, so unexperienced, but true. "You've got a lot of nerve, considering that _I'm _the guy keeping you off the ground."

Robin snuggled against the back of Wally's neck. He gave a tired sort of sigh, and Wally couldn't help but laugh. This kid had a certain way of doing everything in the most adorable manner. It was criminal, of course, but completely Robin.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Mmm...Thanks."

This was funny. Robin never thanked anyone; he was totally above that, Wally thought. The speedster learned something new every day."

"Yeah, well...everyone's gotta have a place to go to. I'm your place."

"I love you, too."

It didn't matter that Wally's face was the shade of a cherry tomato. It didn't matter that he nearly lost his hold on his tiny brunette. Nothing really mattered at all, not when Robin's face was pressed against Wally's neck, and Wally had his arms wrapped around the little bird.

No, nothing really mattered at all.


End file.
